This invention relates to engine control linkages and in particular, but not exclusively, to linkages for controlling the throttle setting of track laying or crawler vehicles.
Crawler vehicles often have a manually operated throttle control lever which is normally retained in a pre-set position during use of the vehicle. From time to time it is necessary to reduce this throttle setting for a limited period.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simple yet efficient engine control linkage which is suitable for use in controlling, for example, an engine throttle and which allows a throttle setting to be pre-set and provides means for over-riding this pre-set setting.